


Le Deux Oiseux d'amor

by yukatagirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Winter, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukatagirl/pseuds/yukatagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy little story about the boys going to a restaurant on their anniversary. Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Deux Oiseux d'amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! My name is Annalise, and I'm new to AO3. Well, I've browsed more than a few times but.....  
> Anyway! This is one of the things I have written over winter break. I have written a lot of fanfiction before, but this is the first time I've had the courage to post.  
> Enjoy!

It was a cold night. So cold, in fact, that little tiny icicles were forming from the residual water dripping off of buildings left from the morning’s rainfall. It was not a good night to be out and about, especially if you’re used to a tropical climate.  
“Steven, the weatherman said that the last time that a temperature this low was recorded, thermometers had been invented a year ago! Why in heaven’s name are we walking around in this freeze?” Wallace looked around and watched his breath’s steam float upwards.  
“Because it’s our anniversary, and we’ve been walking for so long it’d be a shame to stop here. Also, we’ve both been craving Kalosian food since our last visit, and I've heard very good reviews for this place. Really now, the faster we walk, the warmer we’ll be and the faster we’ll get there! “  
Steven smiled at Wallace.  
“Hmph. It’s hard to be optimistic in this weather and in this outfit.”  
Wallace gestured to himself, as he was currently wearing only a grey, patterned button down shirt, a thin sweater, and some skinny jeans. Steven, of course, was in his normal attire; heavy suit and layers galore. He had even donned a thick, wool scarf instead of his usual cravat, for the winter season.  
“Hoenn’s not even known for anything under fifty-five degrees! How am I supposed to know that we just entered the new Ice Age?” Wallace pouted, and walked a little faster.  
Steven bent his head down, removed his scarf, and wrapped it around Wallace’s bare neck.  
“Here. Is that better?” He asked.  
“Yes, thank you. This is so warm, do you have your own heating system under that blazer?” Wallace chuckled, and buried his face more into the scarf, until its scratchy fabric was up above his nose.  
“I guess so,” Steven observed, walking a bit ahead of his husband on their way to the fancy new restaurant in Lilycove. “I mean, I wear the same thing all year, and my body temperature stays the same, in heat and chill.” Steven turned around and smiled. “If you’re still cold, I can give you my blazer, or hold you.”  
“Yes, that would be nice. I’ll take the latter.” Wallace walked close to Steven, who, in turn, wrapped his arms around his lover.  
They walked like this for a while, and as no conversation was shared, both walked comfortably in the silence.  
As they approached the restaurant, however, Steven noticed something peculiar hanging on the door, blowing in the light wind.  
He squinted at the sign, trying to read it.  
“Wallace, this is Kalosian, right? Can you translate it for me?”  
“Of course, darling. Let’s see.” Wallace got closer to the sign, eyebrows knit in concentration.  
“En raison des températures froides, nous avons limité sièges disponibles. Certaines réserves peuvent être annulés ou retirés pour cette raison. Nous sommes désolés pour tout inconvénient...” Wallace said quietly.  
“...It says that due to the weather some reservations may be canceled or removed by staff… I hope ours aren’t included.” Wallace frowned.  
“Yeah, let’s go in.” Steven said as he opened the door for Wallace, who smiled at the gesture.

As they walked in, they were greeted with many delicious smells and a very warm atmosphere. The sounds of couple’s chatter was drowned out by the soft orchestral music in the background, all combining to make a soft, sweet melody. Near the entrance, a hostess stood behind a counter, which had a ‘Please Wait To Be Seated’ sign atop it, next to a small, lustrous silver bell.  
“‘Allô! Welcome to Un Rêve Alimentaire! Sadly, we have a two hour wait for a table for walk-ins. Do you happen to have a reservation?” The hostess asked with a pleasant smile.  
“Yes, we do. The reservation is for Steven and Wallace Stone. Thank you.” Steven said politely.  
The hostess flipped through some pages on a clipboard, and announced, “Well look at that! Your reservation was kept! That’s very lucky, for a night like tonight! Follow me to your table.” The hostess grabbed two menus, and led the pair to a small table next to a couple large floor-to-ceiling windows, which looked out onto the rocky shoreline connecting to Routes 124 and 125.  
“Wow, this restaurant is right on the edge of the beach! This is beautiful!” Wallace went to kiss Steven as they both sat down.  
“Yeah, you can almost see Sootopolis and Mossdeep from here.” Steven looked at Wallace. His aquamarine eyes were filled with love, his long hair of the same hue left un-straightened, falling over his right shoulder, the loose curls framing his face perfectly. ‘Just his voice manages to seduce me every time… it’s amazing how natural this comes to him. Oh Arceus, I love him so much.’ Steven kissed Wallace again.  
“I love you, you know that right?”  
“I know it very well. I love you too, Steven.” Wallace smiled serenely.  
“Let’s order before one of us starts rambling,” Steven suggested. Wallace nodded his head in agreement.  
They both picked up their menus and read until a waitress came over with some water in minimalistic glasses.  
“Salut, my name is Arielle, and I will be your server today. Do you two know what you would like to eat?”  
Wallace spoke first. “I’d like to have the truite aux amandes with a side of soup, please.” He looked up from his menu to his husband. “Steven?”  
“Oh, sorry. I’ll have the cassoulet. Can we also have two glasses of the house red?”  
“But of course, monsieur. I’ll be right back.” Arielle took their menus and walked to the kitchen.  
After their waitress was out of view, Steven decided to get some conversation started. “So, Wallace. Has anything interesting happened at the Gym recently? I know you don’t usually talk of work outside of the workplace, but I’m curious.”  
“It’s fine, love. Well, nothing much has happened recently, except for Milotic catching Pokérus… it hasn’t infected any of my other Pokémon yet, sadly, but it’s good for her.”  
“Wow, that’s amazing, Wallace! I did hear that turning the experience share off will help the virus spread to other Pokémon in your party, but from what I’ve heard, it is just a rumor. I know for certain keeping Milotic in the PC would make it last longer, but that won’t do, with our battles and all.”  
“Yeah. I think I’ll just leave her as is. So, found any new stones recently, Steven?”  
“Actually, yeah. I did! I was mining in Shoal Cave and found some very cool specimens! First I found some kyanite, and I thought of you because of the hue that it was in. It looks very similar to the waters surrounding Sootopolis! Did you know that kyanite’s name comes from the Greek word kuanos which means deep blue? Kyanite is also part of the aluminosilicate family, which means it is made up of mostly minerals composed of aluminium, silicon, and-“  
Steven’s heated rambling was interrupted by the waitress setting down two glasses of wine and their food in front of them.  
“Sorry this took so long! We had a bit less lamb than usual, so we were trying to compensate. Enjoy, you two!” Arielle huffed. She smiled after she completed her sentence, then turned around and walked away, presumably to another table.  
“It’s okay, Steven. We can talk about the composition of kyanite after we finish our meal, alright?”  
“Yes, dear.” Steven paused, “Well, let’s dig in! Our meals truly look very appetizing!”

 

~

 

“What a wonderful meal that was! The person who recommended this restaurant to you must be a food connoisseur, Steven!” Wallace happily set his napkin down next to his fork, and took Steven’s hand in his.  
“Yes, it truly was. And actually, they are a food connoisseur. Which makes the recommendation even more valid!” Steven laughed a hearty laugh, and smiled at Wallace. “Thank you for attending this meal with me, Wallace. I’ll remember this night for a long time.”  
“Anything for you, Stevie.” Wallace wrinkled his nose and poked Steven’s, who immediately flinched at the sudden action.  
“Okay, dear. I get it. I’m being very sappy. Just let me pay the bill, okay?” Steven chuckled.  
After Steven finished paying, the pair walked out, arm-in-arm, walking slower than before.  
Steven leaned his head on the taller man’s shoulder. “This is quite nice, for the weather being as uninviting as tonight’s.”  
“Yeah, I agree.” They walked in silence for a while, and by the time they were five minutes from the hotel, another spurt of conversation was shared.  
“I love you so much. You mean more than the Hoenn regi-no, you mean more than the world to me, Wallace. I am so glad that I am the man you chose to be with you until the end of time.”  
“Ha, I can say the exact same, Steven. You mean the universe to me, and I will never let you go. I love you.”  
No more conversation was shared on the walk back to the Lillycove hotel that evening, nothing else was spoken from the most powerful trainer-duo that night. And as lovebirds do, they had a very, very happy evening.  
~


End file.
